


A giraffe and a Tiger

by ssantisheep



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Ficlets, I litteraly find them on my tumblr, M/M, and decided to post them, i think it's mostly jongkook pov most of the time, inspired by different running man ep, more chapter, they are already in a relationship in most of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: Some ficlets I wrote some time ago about those two. I might one day write another one so ... who knows ?





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was strolling through my kooksoo tags (not very well furnished I admit) and I found them and was like ... Whaaaat ? so there! haha
> 
> However I'm so sorry but I completely forgot which episode it was already that inspired me! sorry !

It wasn’t exactly the words he really wanted to hear but still…. It was nice. Kind of. Being close to him, being that close and not being suspected because it was for entertainment, it was to make people laughed.

Then Gwangsoo looked up and put his hand on his shoulder to kiss him.

He played his character and grabbed him angrily saying a now ordinary line “You’ll die!”

It was an easy gag and an easy line but still. It wasn’t like kinship was forbidden. But this kind –sitting on other’s laps, his arms around his waist- was rare. Almost non-existant.

So for once it was nice.

And he needed this kind of thing for this filming. Gwansoo pretending to be a couple with a cute, pretty girl made him sick. He trusted him but still. Long legs, brilliant smile, charming voice, fair skin. They got everything for them and he always worried than one day Gwangsoo will get tired of him and will run away with one of them.

So he kissed him fast while they're off preparing for another game. Gwangsoo seemed surprised for a moment, eyes wide. But he smiled quickly.

“Hyung… are you jealous?” he asked, faint blush on his cheeks. He looked happy at the idea.

Jongkook shrugged and didn’t really answer. (He just wanted to take him away to have a long and nice session of making out, to mark him his before returning filming, before returning him to that girl.)

The race was starting and he smiled at the camera. (He couldn’t say he wouldn’t mark Gwangsoo later. But they didn’t need to know.)


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwangsoo would rather be sleeping than be here ... but anything for his hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't remember what episode I was referencing with the sweater thing... if anyone had an idea you're welcome ! anyway! Enjoy !

Gwangsoo was still working on what was happening. It was supposedly a day-off today. Which mean he should have been able to sleep in. But somehow he was, now, at 5 A.M in the morning running outside.

“Hyung!” he called after Jongkook, who was often the reason for his suffering.

"Hyung! Why are you doing this to me? I didn’t do anything to make you angry! I swear the thing with the sweater wasn’t my idea it was all Haha-hyung! Hyung!”

Jongkook turned his head.

“Shut up Gwangsoo! I need to concentrate on my breathing!”

“Then why do you drag me here??”

Jongkook didn’t answer and the model started to lose his calm.

“HYUNG!” he called again.

The other stopped and so did Gwangsoo –trying to catch his breath and not falling on the ground like he wanted to and then not standing up before noon.

“I like spending time with you okay?” Jongkook said and there was a faint blush on his cheek.

Gwangsoo smiled.

“You know… I like spending time with you too… But it would have been better in bed.”

He barely avoided the slap on his head before adding “ Ah Hyung! Living room is nice too.”

Jongkook just huffed and started running again.

“Idiot.”

Gwangsoo heard it but just smiled goofily and followed.

There was still time after all. The day had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihye reveal secrets and Jongkook is surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by episode 219 (if I'm not mistaken) of Running man. During the game "Of course" Jihye said something very interesting. As a Kooksoo shipper I made my own explanation.
> 
> Not Beta-ed so all mistakes are mine.

When Jihye smartly said « You once did a drama with someone who started off calling you Oppa but eventually called you honey, right?» Jong kook thought he had heard it wrong.  
It was very easy to see who she was talking about, but the worst part was how Gwangsoo became very flustered.  
Except it didn’t make sense because while Gwangsoo was filming _“It’s okay that’s love”_ he was already dating Jongkook. And if there was one thing Gwangsoo was not it was a cheater. Despite his role on running men of the betrayer Gwangsoo was, in everyday life, one of the most honest men Jongkook knew.

He had to wait though until the break to go over Gwangsoo’s side and to give him a questioning glance.

“Aish Hyung!” he muttered “I’ll tell you later, alright?” he seemed sheepish and a bit sorry so Jongkook just shrugged it off and focused on the filming.

However, when it was finished and everyone was wrapping up, he waited with impatience his dongsaeng who was talking to his friend Jihye. They seemed happy and they were laughing. Jihye even hit him softly on the shoulder. Then, when she caught Jongkook looking, she smirked.

Jongkook tried to stay blank but he wondered what this woman knew exactly.

He didn’t ask immediately once they were alone, knowing that Gwangsoo would probably start explaining himself without prompting. 

It took some times: they prepared dinner, had finished eating and were putting the dishes in the sink when Gwangsoo finally said:

“She knew I was in love with someone and I had just started filming. I was becoming close to Sungkyung-sshi because of the filming and she assumed… At that time, I thought it was safer to let her believe that. “

“But she know about us right? I mean, now.”

“She might have looked at my phone.”

“That’s… a violation on privacy” Jongkook said feeling slightly alarmed. Even if they were incredibly careful with what they write each other, there was sometimes some texts that could only be described as “sappy”. It was mostly Gwangsoo fault -he was too young, still too new to the showbiz world and mostly so full of love he didn’t really know how to put a lid on his emotions. But sometimes… Sometimes even Jongkook indulged in a softer way of saying things, because he needed to reassure his partner that he still loved him.  
“She won’t tell anyone Hyung! And she didn’t mean ill. She just found it strange that I never talk about Sungkyung. So she wondered if something had happened.” There is a stretch of silence. “She was quite mad I lied but she understood. Today was probably a bit of vengeance on her part.”

Jongkook looked at the younger man who was looking hopefully at him.

“Fine. If you trust her I trust her too. But now everyone is going to be fixated on you and Lee Sungkyung. “He ended with, not sure how he felt about that.  
“I know! Haha Hyung was asking me about it after the filming! What am I supposed to say?”

Jong kook came closer and put a hand on his waist. In a calm voice, he said: “You’re an actor. So do your job. You know how to lie.”

“Ah! Hyung! It’s not that easy! And what I'm supposed to lie about? “

Jong kook couldn’t help but laughed at Gwangsoo’s face. He kissed the pout away, feeling better about the whole thing.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jonkook, gwangsoo the mud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on episode 209. My favorite so far! And especially the mud wrestling part. I just love how jongkook is able to lift everyone with no problem! ;)
> 
> not beta-ed. Hope it's okay

When Jongkook hauled him up in the air… It was not the first time it happened.

There had been many times before when Jongkook had done the same except it wasn’t for the same purposes.

It had been to throw him on a bed or, to put him against a wall and have his way with him. Jongkook was usually a gentle lover but sometimes…  
Sometimes even him was flooded with passion and couldn’t quite control himself.

Gwangsoo always loved those moments the most.

So, when Jongkook lift him in the air he wasn’t surprised because he knew Jongkook could. It was more a moment of trying to tell himself that it was being recorded and that they couldn’t afford that. He couldn’t afford to react in anyway.

He was glad that Jongkook keep his face hidden from the camera because he was sure he was beet red. Thankfully with all the other present all around, and laughing their head off, it was easy to be reminded and to put his head back in the game.

To be fair the Mud Bathtm clearly helped him getting turned down.

When the break came up Jongkook just look at him curiously.

“Really?” he asked and Gwangsoo felt himself blushed.

“Ya! Let me wash myself in peace!”

“Leave us alone!” yelled Jaesuk hyung as they were all busy trying to clean their body of the mud. Jongkook took a step back, laughing but his eyes were still fixated on Gwangsoo.

When he managed to caught him alone, he grabbed his arm :

“If you like it so much, wait for tonight.” And smiled a devilish smile at him. 

Gwangsoo felt a bit lost but hadn’t much time to reflect on all that. The filming was still going on, no time for teasing.

“Hyung how unfair!” he muttered under his breath before smiling brightly for the camera.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongkook think a lot when they have to invade Gwangsoo's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ep 247. I was feeling a bit disgusted at the hidden camera especially since they had to invade someone home and search through his stuff. I know that it's entertainment in korea but i still though it was a bit 'much'. So it's not very fluffy. Not angsty either just.... grey?? anyway good read!
> 
> Not beta-ed.

It was difficult to pretend to not know the apartment. To have never been there. It was even harder, Jongkook mused, to fake enthusiasm if they ever found a 20cm hair.

Jongkook knew that the only long hair they would find would belong to Gwangsoo’s mother or sister.

There was the even popular “what if his girlfriend is here?” and Jongkook faked a laugh thinking “She doesn’t exist”.

It was not that he lived in a stage of perpetual frustration at Korea for being the way it was, and for not allowing him to be who he wanted to be, and to love openly the person he loved.

But sometimes, when in front of the camera he had to pretend to enjoy embarrassing his boyfriend by making up fake scandal story about him and any other actresses… It was tiring.

And sometimes he just didn’t like the mission. Today theme was to fool Gwangsoo all day long. And even if he knew that Gwangsoo would forgive him, them, because he understood entertainment TV he didn’t mean that Jongkook was happy to do it.

It was a mask over a mask over a mask…. So much energy just for people to laugh at how stupid Gwangsoo was.

It was even worse when they told him that Gwangsoo’s father would be there. He didn’t like lying to people and that was why he avoided Gwangsoo family as best as he could. He hated having to present himself as “a good friend, a good Hyung” and not “his boyfriend”. His partner. _His lover_. And now his father would see him as he was busy betraying his son.

At least, he thought, he knew that none of his stuff would be find lying around because, despite everything, Gwangsoo’s apartment was clean and he tended to put every stuff that Jongkook could forget in one of his drawer. They might just think it was a drawer full of miscellaneous stuff and hopefully not get any attention to it.

And on the bright side he knew there was one item in the fridge that had expired his consummation’s date. He had made fun of Gwangsoo three days ago because of it.

 _Well_ , he thought, as he entered the apartment in front of a shocked Gwangsoo, _time to play_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwangsoo was only trying to be romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by ep 284 and the fake kissing scene. I literally had to pause and to write because inspiration come to me immediatly. 
> 
> Also little reference to the fact that they are always together and it's pleasing me a lot. ;)

In all honesty Gwangsoo was trying to be romantic. He knew that in the viewers eyes and even the production crew it would be funny, but from his point of view it was romantic.

He had seen it many times in movies or even in books -yes sometimes he read romance novels, if people like Jaesuk hyung knew he would never let him live this down so he hardly broadcast it aloud- and had always thought that it was something he wanted to do once with his lover.

Granted doing it on television was not his most brilliant idea. But he was at the point where he took whatever he could get, whatever brief contact he was allowed to have on television.

So, when Jongkook pretended to call the Japanese officer he tried first to shut him up with his hand as usually, and then the feeling of want took over after feeling the warm breath on his hand and, so, he leaned down for a kiss.

He made sure to turn them around, to shy them from the camera and he knew that the only thing they could see was his back and Jongkook’s arms that come naturally around his waist.

He could feel his hyung surprised intake of breath before turning pliant into the kiss.

It was a short one, a few seconds only that what they could afford, but he still felt giddy and happy and couldn’t help the small smile on his face as he turned around to check if the officer had left.

Even Jongkook, when he checked back, was smiling. The people would think that it was because it was a funny moment, a funny gag and that trying to out Gwangsoo was always a funny thing to do. But Gwangsoo knew otherwise and didn’t care much about the other people thought. 

When they went their separate ways Jongkook made sure to brush his hand lightly. It tugged at Gwangsoo’s heartstring. He wanted to lean down again, to kiss him again to enjoy the feeling of his body against his. 

They were so limited in their display of affection, even though they had been more and more touchy as the weeks passed by.

No one said anything at them at they only saw it as a deep feeling of friendship. (Though sometimes Jaesuk spared them a glance, a bit thoughtful like he knew but didn’t want to ask.)

His VJ called his attention back to the present.

“You were daydreaming.”

“Sorry hyung. It’s the jetlag.”

He spared a last glance to Jongkook and immersed himself back to the mission.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are awful at keeping away from each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly there is so much moment of them touching each other. Like jongkook is constantly touching gwangsoo I'm dying.

At first, he did it because it was the kind of touch that no one would be suspicious of. When in private, when he linked their arms together, Gwangsoo would never bat an eye at it, and never push him away. On the running man set no one told him anything.

It soon became a reflex. Every time Gwangsoo was next to him -which happened fairly often- he would link their arms together and leaned on the younger one.  
He never noticed it anymore that he was doing it. He was natural to have a point of contact with Gwangsoo, to touch him, to hold him close.

And really the PDs never told him to back off or that he was weird.

Jaesuk was another story though.

“You need to stop it you know? It’s getting obvious.”

“Stopping what?” he said and he was being sincere because, at the moment, he couldn’t see what he could have done wrong.

Jaesuk shot him a look.

“This whole “touching Gwangsoo business”. I know the relationship between you two but lately I have the feelings you’ve been quite careless. And let’s be honest it’s not Gwangsoo who’s going to say anything. Every time you’re two feet apart he looks at you like you murdered his puppies.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Even Gary is starting to have suspicions.”

“Oh god!”

“Yes.”

And jaesuk didn’t add anything more. Jaesuk was the only running man member who knew about them. It came because he surprised them together while they were enjoying some time off during a shooting. 

Jaesuk-hyung had been fairly accepting of it all, and actually had good advice to give them.

This one he should seriously remember.

And he tried really. But then they were next to each other and if I first he thought of it, when they started discussing his mind change focus to the conversation and he completely forgot about it and soon he had his arms under Gwangsoo’s.

He only realized when the crew called for the cut. He looked at their arms, realising what have happened. When he glanced up Jaesuk was looking at them with a “really?” expression.

When he looked at Gwangsoo though, the younger man didn’t seem at all disturbed or bothered by it.

God, Jongkook had a problem and had it bad. He leaned on the younger boy shoulder.

“Hyung?”

“Nothing I just… Need to make effort.”

He could feel that Gwangsoo didn’t get what he was saying. It would so much simpler if they could just. Tell everything to everyone else. The other members first, but also the world. It would be so much better.

But they lived in a world where they simply couldn’t and how _unfair_ was that?

He just sighed and distance himself from Gwangsoo.

“Come on” he said clapping the other on his back “let’s do this mission.”

He would try to control himself and if he couldn’t well he would just hope that no one else notices. If the members started asking questions, then, it would be time to take a decision.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the arrival of new members bother Jongkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After catching up with the "member's week" of running man I have only watch two or three ep with guest that interessed me. I only caught a quick glance of the new members and this come to mind. I really don't know if I'll manage to write more about them but I'll try.
> 
> Now enjoy!

The thing was: when Jongkook heard that running man was going to welcome new members he was scared. But also he was relieved that SBS wasn’t going to fire him or Jihyo. Though he was scared of what those new members would make of his and Gwangsoo’s relationship.

For the old members–still there or not- they had seen the relationship evolved and bloomed under their very eyes, away from the camera sometimes. It was not a secret for them that Jongkook and Gwangsoo were more than just friends. And thankfully they all took it very well, even if for some they had needed some time. But there had been no bad comments or remarks or hurtful words. And Jongkook was incredibly grateful for that. But now though…

Now two new people would arrive and would be introduced to the craziness that was the Running man cast and crew. And more importantly they would discover Jongkook’s secret. Because after seven years of friendship, and five of dating, he simply couldn’t imagine trying to conceal his relationship _again._

Not only that but they had both taken some habits and Jongkook knew that, try as he might, he would obviously do some without even realising what was going on.

Like, obviously the touching –incessant, constant but always needed- but also the stolen glance, the shared smile, the hand holding, the food sharing and the quick kisses when no one was looking. Which wasn’t always a total success; especially concerning Haha who somehow always managed to walk on the worst moment.

Point was Jongkook knew without a single doubt that these new members could only mean trouble for them and he was not particularly happy about it.

Surprisingly Gwangsoo had a totally different philosophy:

“But hyung, you see, the fans are starting to actually wonder about us two, but with two new members there is going to be new relationships and new roles to give. Maybe you or I will get a new love line? And the fans should get distracted by it. So I think it’s actually a blessing?”

And Jongkook supposed that he could understand this point of view too. But still:

“You know that we will have to be careful? More than before?”

“Are you threatening to not kiss me anymore? Because Hyung I don’t believe for a second that you could do it.”

“What? Not kissing you?”

“Yes. You can’t resist me.”

Jongkook couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. Gwangsoo was smiling too though, pleased that his joke was appreciated. This bothered Jongkook a bit. He gripped Gwangsoo’s hips bringing him closer and pulled him in a heated kiss.

“You’re right. I can’t really resist you at all.”

“Well hyung, as long as it’s inside the apartment, there isn’t really a problem is there?” and as he said those words Gwangsoo was skilfully tugging him toward the bedroom.

_Yes,_ jongkook thought, _it wasn’t a problem._ And as for the new members he would worry about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone who read this fic and leave kudos or comments I love you guys!! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwangsoo with long hair is weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! for a little thingy I did. About gwangsoo and his long hair. I find them hideous but you know I thought Jongkook could find a better use of them :) so here it is
> 
> not beta-ed so sorry for any mistake! Enjoy

A Gwangsoo with long hair was weird was the only thing Jungkook could think of. But the younger man seemed to like it so Jungkook tried not to pester him about it.

After all he knew that he was not au-fait with fashion, while Gwangsoo was following much more closely. Beside if his stylist didn’t say anything it must mean it was okay.

But it was still weird to see him with hair curling around his ears, or falling in front of his eyes, sticking to his neck when he was sweating.

Jungkook had always to rein in the urge to pass a hand into it to detangled it and help Gwangsoo.

Maybe he should tie them.

It looked hot on some men. Though, maybe Gwangsoo lacked the facial hair to go with.

But on a spring night however he discovered that he quite like the long hair once he find them a new purpose.

They were on the bed making out- like teenager really- Gwangsoo spread under him, his hand on his hips urging him down, down, making soft sound with his mouth.

Jongkook grabbed some hair and pulled back to expose his neck and mouthed at it. However the mewls out of Gwangsoo mouth made him look up.

Gwangsoo was blushing heavily, obviously embarrassed while Jongkook just stared.

“Hyung?”

Jungkook had a theory that he needed to test. He pulled some more and Gwangsoo moaned.

“Oh? So you like it when I do this?”

“Maybe” Gwangsoo said defiantly. Jungkook rolled his eyes and smiled “I don’t care idiot, if you like it then I like it.” He kissed him more deeply and pulled again feeling Gwangsoo shudder against him.

Ha, yes, it was going to be a pleasant night.

Already his mind was filling with ideas to use this new information. For tonight though he would just test the limit and see how far he could push.

**

“You cut your hair.”

“I needed to, for a new role” Gwangsoo said while hanging his coat. Jongkook felt slightly cheated as he had not been warned about this and had come to quite like the longer hair.

Gwangsoo seemed unaware of this as he seemed unperturbed by what his stylist ordered him to do most of the time, so really it shouldn’t come as a surprise that the state of his hair did not preoccupied him too much.

Jongkook still passed a hand in Gwangsoo hair once he was close enough, and tugged lightly. It was more difficult with shorter hair and Gwangsoo just slightly wince.

He then looked at Jongkook:

“Sorry, I think I was less sensitive before.”

Jongkook shrugged.

“No, it’s fine. Next time you want to let your hair grow… warn me okay?”

A dubious look was cast his way:

“It’s not like I knew in advance if I have to cut them short or not. And beside why do you need to know? You’ll see.”

“Fine, fine.”

Still he pulled Gwangsoo closer for a kiss. That at least, long or short hair, had no influence on how good it felt, and it really was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hesitate to leave kudos and comment!


End file.
